The forgotten boy
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: He has gone insane... His thoughts are dark... Will he do it... Will he really let the madness take him over? Hear Canada's real thoughts. Short chapters but full of insanity. Disclaimer: don't own Hetalia
1. Why?

_"Why? Why me?" Pant, pant… "stupid family…! They don't remember me… they won't care." _

_A sweat drop run along his cheek._

_"Need… to… find… them… don't remember… but they will."_

_A grin spreads across his face, an insane twisted grin._

_"Why me?"_

_"Need to find someone… someone that cares… are there any…?"_

_He sits in his attic looking through picture of his family…_

_His happy little family..._

_But where are they now...?_

_Not here... not for very long..._

_"They will remember… I'll make sure of that…!"_

_A sharp shine knife in his hand…_

_"Oh they will..."_

_He stood up, the night was young..._

_A wolf cries to the moon..._


	2. Insanity

_"They forgot me... they will regret it..."_

_He walked through the night with the knife in is hand._

_Insanity written all over his face..._

_Nothing was real anymore..._

_"Come to me... My family will remember me... oh yes they will..."_

_Eyes full of nothing..._

_No life..._

_No light..._

_No hope..._

_Only insanity..._

_"I will find them... They won't escape... No this time..."_

_"They will see me... Yes, I'll be the last thing they see... hehehehe."_

_A wolf cries to the moon_

_A boy who was forgotten, Became insanity himself..._


	3. Dark

_Crash... Sticks under his feet... crash when he comes... broken in two... Crash...!_

_"A dark night... in a dark forest... a dark boy... walked on a dark path... to a dark house... with dark thoughts..."_

_He walked in the dark, little poems made up in his head..._

_His mind set on hi family... _

_He walks to them... slow..._

_He knew they would be at his brother's house tomorrow... it's his brother's birthday tomorrow..._

_He forgot his again... he forgot him..._

_"A dark thought... crept through the dark mind... with a dark scent... of a dark death..."_

_It was dark, he saw nothing, nothing but the the light from the moon, but to him it was dark._

_He didn't notice his phone ring..._

_He didn't hear... He didn't see... He didn't feel..._

_All he heard was nothing... All he saw was darkness... All he felt was emptiness..._

_"A dark boy... with a dark past... tried to get to his dark room... where his dark family... left... him..."_

_He walked through the night... on the dark path... in the dark forest... with a dark mind... to the dark house... were a dark thing will... happen..._

_"Why me... why do I have to suffer... was I not a nice kid... was I not worth being loved...?"_

_Nothing matters... he was forgotten... forgotten in the dark..._

_"Why? Must I go this far... to be noticed... to be seen...?"_

_A dark mind was created..._

_"Why this pain...? I... need to... get an... answer..."_

_He continued his way to his brother's house..._

_A dark night... _

_In a dark forest... _

_A dark boy... _

_Walked a dark path..._

_To a dark house..._

_With dark thoughts..._

_A dark thought..._

_Crept through the dark mind..._

_With a dark scent..._

_Of a dark death..._

_A dark boy..._

_With a dark past..._

_Tried to get to his dark room..._

_Where his dark family..._

_Left... him_


	4. Last

_Still walking through the woods... His goal is clear... they will feel his pain..._

_The sun had rise... but still all he saw was __darkness..._

_The thought of his family made him more miserable..._

_A empty feeling bubbled up in his chest..._

_All this time he felt anger and rage..._

_Now his only sad and lonely..._

_That's why he is here! _

_He is here because of that!_

_Because they made him feel like this!_

_They made him feel lonely...! and unloved..._

_But they are his family... he loves them... why are they doing this to him? Should he forgive them? They don't mean it..._

_"What am I thinking!"_

_They deserve what's coming for them! They made me like this! It's their fault! Not mine!_

_A house was in his sight... his brother's house..._

_"Soon there..."_

_He slowly walked up to the door but stopped... _

_"The window... best to see what they are doing first."_

_He walks to the window and looks in..._

_He sees his family and some of his "friends" in the living room, celebrating America..._

_Why? None of them remembered his birthday... and no one noticed that he wasn't there... _

_They all looked so happy... that's going to change..._

_He walked around the house to see if there were anyway to get in without anyone notices... They wouldn't notice anyway..._

_He found the kitchen door and America had forgot to lock it..._

_A smile spread once again across his face..._

_He opened the door slowly and walked in..._

_But when he was in..._

_"Canada! My bro! I thought you never come!"_

_America had gone out of the living room to get something in the kitchen... busted..._

_"Come on you are supposed to be in the living room!"_

_America walked over to Canada and Canada quickly hide the knife at the back of his pants... he covered it with his shirt and tried not to cut himself..._

_America dragged him into the living room and to Canada's surprise, everyone knew who he was... _

_They walked up to him and congratulated him... they apologized that they hadn't come on his birthday but they had wanted to... they all remembered him..._

_America ran out of the living room and came back with a present... a present for him..._

_A tear fell from his eye... maybe they do care... maybe they do remember him... maybe he should forgive them..._

_I don't think so..._

* * *

_Canada left his bother's house in the evening... an insane smile on his lips... blood covered his clothes... _

_He looked up at the moon... who now crept along the clear night sky... then he looked at the house... _

_He inhaled the cold night air... with the knife still in his hand and a last dark thought in his mind... he began to make his home... there are still one more there who forgets him... no one escapes him..._

_A last dark thought running through his mind..._

_"They remembered me at last... but it was too late... I apologize so much... but I had already gone insane... the last thing they saw... was me!"_

_A dark boy.. walks a dark path... to a dark faith... because of a dark past... with a dark family..._

_He is the forgotten boy... but from this day forward he will be remembered..._

_**The end...?**  
_


End file.
